


stay with me

by iuwui



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Belated Birthday Park Sunghoon, Honey They Gay, I WILL FIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT ILL BLOW UR MINDSNEDDDDDD, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, My Fingers Type This Bullshit Out And You Get To Suffer, Somewhat Platonic Soulmates, Sounds Like Crack But I Swear It Isn't, WEACHO SOMEFHIUBRFJEBG DWAE MEIBRHJ GBV KKOJA, nOW LISTEAN TOTHE BATEHAING OF MY HEART, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuwui/pseuds/iuwui
Summary: the clock is ticking.the night is dark.jake falls a little deeper.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 40
Kudos: 57





	stay with me

the clock is ticking.

the sound is slow. steady. back and forth, the pendulum swinging. time slipping through his fingers like grains of sand, so suffocating it feels like he can touch it.

jake is in bed, the blankets already too warm from his body heat, eyes wide open. his hands are sweaty and the room is dark, with the familiar clock in the background.

_tick. tock. tick. tock._

the curtains don’t close all the way. a cold breeze slips through the crack in the window. he breathes out a gentle sigh and moves the blanket. sunghoon stirs.

damn his boyfriend and his light sleeping.

maybe if he pretends really hard and plays dead, sunghoon’ll go back to sleep.

jake holds his breath and listens to the clock.

_tick. tock. tick. tock._

the moonlight dances across the blanket. it shines on sunghoon, illuminating his face and bathing him in an otherworldly glow.

_tick. tock. ti-_

“-darling, what’s wrong?”

his voice is tired and has a faint rasp, and jake just about passes away. he has no right to sound that good.

“jaeyun?” sunghoon repeats.

“can’t sleep.”

sunghoon hums in agreement and shifts up, bringing the blanket up until it’s covering the majority of jake’s face.

“your feet are cold,” jake complains. speaking through a layer of cotton muffles the sound, but his indignance carries through.

sunghoon pulls jake closer. “i know. shut up.”

jake swings at him but misses, hitting the wall with a dull thunk. he huffs- out of annoyance, not pain.

smiling, sunghoon asks, “did we learn our lesson?”

“i’m older than you,” jake replies, effortlessly dodging the question and also pulling the “ha! respect me!” card.

“that you are, darling.”

jake didn’t have a thing for pet names until sunghoon. it’s embarrassing, really. he used to cringe when people called each other baby, but with sunghoon, it’s a never-ending cycle of sweetheart and darling and precious. sunghoon could probably call him “pumkypookumsface” and he’d still melt into a puddle. 

“anyways,” jake says. 

“you had something you wanted to tell me.”

now that sunghoon is somewhat awake, it seems so stupid. his thoughts are like that, usually. they’re okay at first but then he thinks too much. sometimes brains need an off switch.

“why did you choose me?” 

sunghoon goes quiet, and stays like that. the only sign that he is alive and not carved from marble is the gentle blinking of his eyes.

“because you’re you.”

he ponders this for a moment.

“you’re jake, and jaeyun, my best friend. and we kiss sometimes.” 

“okay,” jake replies. 

“do you want to talk about it?” sunghoon asks. 

he’s so perfect. too perfect. sometimes jake wonders if he’s even real. however, even in his tired state, jake doubts asking somebody whether or not they’re a robot will go over too well.

“no,” jake says. “i’m okay now.”

sunghoon nods. 

“are you even coherent right now?”

“okay.”

“okay.”

jake almost thinks sunghoon has fallen back asleep. he’s quiet like that. jake does some maneuvering and curls up next to sunghoon. his arm is a familiar weight- _grounding,_ jake thinks. yes. sunghoon keeps him on the earth. he smushes his face against sunghoon’s chest.

they are calm again.

sunghoon combs his fingers through his hair, absentmindedly. it’s soothing. better than any sort of sleep inducing medication he’d have in his cabinet back in his own room.

they fall quiet again. the clock keeps ticking. a siren goes off in the distance.

_tick. tock. tick. tock._

in the dark, jake finds his hand and interlocks their fingers. sunghoon has soft hands, fingers lithe and dainty, that always err on the side of too cold. jake has warmth and calluses and hands that aren’t small, but seem small in comparison. 

he squeezes sunghoon’s hand, and sunghoon squeezes back.

_tick. tock. tick._

sunghoon yawns. “nothing else?”

“not at the moment, no. i’ll make sure to wake you up at four when the birds start chirping.”

“can’t wait,” sunghoon replies.

he presses a kiss to jake’s temple. “good night, then.”

“good night, darling,” jake says half-mockingly and half-endearingly. 

the ticking of the clock softens as he is lulled back into the night. the darkness envelopes him and sunghoon, and now, as he listens to sunghoon’s steady heartbeat, no longer seems menacing.

“i love you,” he whispers, and the words hang themselves in the night like the stars, soft and twinkling.

_tick-thump-tock. thump-tock-thump. tick. thump. thump-tick-thump. tock._

some moments are preserved. the world seems to stand still, and it is quiet and calm. nothing can hurt them in their bubble. two boys lie in a bed that can’t really fit them, and ignore the outside for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> when i say me, you say lonely
> 
> ME (LONELY)
> 
> special thanks to my darlings [@risqueine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risqueine/pseuds/risqueine) [@jakey_jake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakey_jake/pseuds/jakey_jake) and pencil
> 
> thank you for coming to my ted talk jakehoon very cute ship and soulmates. no i do not take constructive criticism.


End file.
